vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas
Silas was a warlock who became the first vampire in the world. According to Atticus Shane, Silas, with the help of his best friend Qetsiyah, created and cast the first immortality spellon himself. He is the most powerful immortal being in the series so far, and one of the most powerful supernatural beings (it is unclear whether he was more powerful than Qetsiyah as a witch). History Over 2,000 years ago, Silas was an extremely powerful witch who wanted to create a spell for immortality. He asked his best friend Qetsiyah, who was also a very powerful witch, to assist him in creating the spell. She agreed, expecting Silas to make her immortal as well so they could be together forever. However, Silas intended to give the gift of immortality to another woman. Qetsiyah was enraged when she discovered Silas did not plan to spend eternity with her. As revenge, Qetsiyah murdered Silas' lover, created a cure for immortality, and imprisoned him with the cure on a desolate island deep in an underground cave. She had hoped that Silas would take the cure, die, and be on The Other Side with her for all eternity, but he refused out of spite. Thus, for two millennia Silas has laid buried, awaiting the day when someone would wake him. Season Four In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Professor Shane tells his students the story of the first immortal and his tragic fate, as well as a legend that mentions his return. His tombstone is donated to Whitmore College, but by whom it is unknown. It is thought to be the world's first tombstone. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Professor Shane tells Damon and Elena he already found the location of Silas' tomb. He repeats the story to Elena along with showing her Silas' tombstone. He also tells her that Silas had created a cure (a lie as Qetsiyah was the one who created it) for immortality before he was imprisoned by Qetsiyah and that he took The Cure with him. To get the cure, they must complete the map, which will reveal a spell to free Silas along with The Cure. In After School Special, Silas is mentioned by Shane because he is being interrogated by Kol and Rebekah, who is in search of the cure. He says, "Silas will revive those sacrificed to bring him back." Kol is shocked at the mention of Silas' name indicating that he knows about Silas. Kol is struck with fear and starts rambling to Rebekah on how Silas will kill them all and he would bring hell on earth. Kol then decides to kill Shane to make sure Silas cannot be unearthed. In Catch Me If You Can, Kol reveals that he had met a cult that worships Silas. They had revealed to him a prophecy in which Silas' return would result in "the end of all time." In A View To A Kill, Elena requests a meeting with Kol to arrange a truce and discuss what Kol knows about Silas. He reveals he has traveled with many witches in his lifetime. The witches he met and traveled with in the 14th and 17th century knew about Silas. The witches he knew in 1900's New Orleans also did. All of them told him about the destruction Silas will bring if freed. This leads to Kol shooting down Elena's attempts to refute Silas' existence or power. This fear also leads to Kol betraying their truce which leads to his death. In Into the Wild, Silas is mentioned when Bonnie is looking at Jeremy's tattoos. She states that according to Shane, Silas asked Qetsiyah for help in a spell for immortality. When she found out Silas' plan to give immortality to another woman, she buried him, knowing that she couldn't kill him. Silas refused to give Qetsiyah the satisfaction of winning, so he stayed buried, not taking the cure. The Five were created to find Silas, force him to take the cure, and kill him. At the end of the episode, Shane had everything he needed and was on his way to freeing Silas. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Bonnie, Jeremy and Shane go down to the bottom of the tomb to raise him. Bonnie cuts herself on the way down, and her blood drips down the hole onto Silas. When Bonnie does the spell, the floor partially caves in, pinning down Shane and opening the tomb. Bonnie goes in with a plan to kill Silas, but he creates an illusion of Grams, who tries to convince her to free Silas. Jeremy quickly helps her see through it saying it is all Silas' doing and he tried to do the same to her as he did with Shane. Later, they find Silas and realize he is fossilized along with the cure. In order to get it, they must feed him blood. They are attacked by Vaughn who stabs Bonnie and tries to force Jeremy to feed Silas. Katherine (pretending to be Elena) comes to his rescue and knocks Vaughn out, but instead of helping Bonnie, Katherine uses Jeremy to feed Silas. Katherine takes the cure and leaves the dying Jeremy and the injured Bonnie behind. Silas then snaps Jeremy's neck. In Stand By Me, Silas had removed his mask, and using some unknown abilities, took the form of Shane as he left his tomb. He also took Bonnie with him, healing her under the guise of Shane. He explained that everyone Shane had sacrificed would be brought back, but when Bonnie still didn't want to go along with this, Silas told her that Jeremy was drained of blood and killed. Bonnie, emotionally shattered by the news, started to lose control of her magic and Silas took this moment of vulnerability to tell her that she can bring Jeremy back. He explained that she needed to help Silas though, since he is now the oldest vampire in the world and not a witch anymore. He continued to say that the only reason Shane had been teaching Bonnie expression was so she could do Silas' work for him since he no longer could do magic. He told her the reason for the three massacres that Shane was attempting to perform, but still had one left to do, and how these massacres marked the Earth with power, and that Bonnie needed to tap into that power. He justified the massacres by assuring her that the humans used would find peace and that the supernatural creatures used would be brought back. Bonnie still refused but Silas used her grief over Jeremy and her grandmother against her, creating a vision of Jeremy asking for help. This gave Silas the power he needed over her. Silas, sent Bonnie to Damon so she could be taken back home where Bonnie told her friends of what "Shane" told her. She explained to her grief-stricken friends that to get Jeremy back she will have to do an Expression Triangle, which had already begun to form thanks to Shane's earlier orchestrated massacres. Bonnie had learned from Silas that Qetsiyah had created The Other Side so if he did take the cure and die of old age while buried, he would be trapped in that supernatural purgatory and that is what fueled his plan since he wanted Bonnie to complete the Expression Triangle which would make it so The Other Side no longer existed, and all supernatural beings trapped there would come back. Bonnie told her friends this, but still wanted to go along with it since it involved one more massacre of twelve. Despite her friends' reservations, Bonnie was adamant that she needed to complete the massacres to bring back their loved ones, even if it meant bringing back thousands of other vampires. Silas, still posing as Shane, appeared and asked her if she told her friends. When she told him their unwillingness to help, he told her that they were just afraid. Meanwhile, on the island, Rebekah came across the real Shane who she believed to be dead until he grabbed her and frantically muttered one word: "Silas." In Bring It On, Silas has been taking blood from several hospitals in order to sate his hunger. It is doing this that causes Stefan to realize that Silas followed them back from the island he was trapped on, and that he is in the Mystic Falls' area. In Because the Night, Silas continued to try and harness Bonnie's expression. He had revealed to her that he was not really Shane and she questioned why he wouldn't reveal his true form. Wanting to continue the charade of being Shane, Silas used his guise to convince Bonnie's father that she must continue her lessons. He explained to her that the final part of the Expression Triangle they were forming required killing twelve witches. He told her that they'd all link themselves together in an attempt to remove the expression from her being and it was then that she should overpower them and kill them. His plan didn't go perfectly however due to interference from Caroline Forbes, who ended up doing the killing in an attempt to save Bonnie. With the Expression Triangle completed, Silas confronted Klaus, now only needing the cure to complete his plans. Klaus refused to give up its location and Silas threatened the hybrid, telling him to bring him the cure. When Klaus refused, Silas revealed that he had gained possession of the white oak stake from an unknowing Rebekah. Klaus tried to attack him but Silas caught him offguard, stabbing the stake into his spine but in nowhere lethal. Silas snapped the tip of the stake off, leaving it imbedded in Klaus' spine before reminding him to bring him the cure and departing. In American Gothic, Silas briefly appeared in the form of Caroline to taunt Klaus and get him to find the cure. Later, it was revealed that Silas had not put the stake in Klaus, but it was in fact an illusion so powerful it took Klaus' focusing his entire mind on something else (Caroline) in order to overcome it. Physical Appearance Not much is known about him physically. When Bonnie and Jeremy find him he seems to be in such a dessicated state he is fossilized. His skin is very dark/black apparently from all the dirt accumulated on him as well as mummy- like because he has had no blood. His face is covered with a fossilized iron mask. Most of his body is covered with intertwining vines and roots. When he is fed blood his eyes can be seen as blue. His body starts to become more fuller, but still covered with dirt. With his power to create hallucinations, Silas is able to appear as others such as when he took the form of Atticus Shane, making his appearance identical to who he is posing as. Personality Not much, or nothing, is known of Silas' personality. During and after exposure of the story of the first immortal, Atticus Shane describes part of the true nature of Silas. Shane says "Maybe we should be afraid". Shane describes Silas in two ways: at first, he found his true love, and was very happy. After the death of his loved one, he becomes very dangerous and malicious. This is evident by Kol's fear at the mention of his name. He describes Silas' return to the world as "Hell on earth". Silas is shown to be very manipulative, as during his time in dessication he placed illusions in people's minds in order to get them to help free him from his prison. He later uses illusions once again in order to manipulate Klaus into believing that he had a piece of the White Oak Stake in his chest in order to try to get him to help Silas get the cure. Like many vampires, especially the ancient ones, Silas is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Jeremy's neck moments after feeding from him, and showed no remorse for the lives lost in order to complete the Exression Triangle, (though he did hint at it during the witch massacare). Likewise, he did not care about mentally torturing Klaus in order to get him to do what he wants. Silas has however shown to be willing to negotiate with people, and has been shown to be very clever when speaking with others. His arguments were able to help him gain Bonnie's trust, despite him killing her friend. He also attempts to get Klaus to help him through a deal, before resorting to more exreme measures after Klaus' refusal. What seems to be one of Silas' most defining traits though is his apparent death wish. According to multiple sources, and seemingly backed up by evidence, is that Silas wishes to take the cure so that he can die and be reunited with his human lover. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': The act of not ageing, or succumbing to any human illness's, unless using a huge amount of magic can lead to death. *'Super Strength': Silas possesses a high level strength shown when he broke Jeremy Gilbert's neck with one hand. Its unknown if his strength increases over time and age like other vampires. *'Super Speed': He was able to take both Bonnie and Shane out of the cave without anyone noticing. He was able to move his arm so fast in a near-dessicated state when grabbing Jeremy, the 500+ year old vampire Katherine was barely able to react. *'Super Durability' - Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Telepathy': Silas stated that he can read minds. *'Illusions': Silas has the power to create powerful illusions. He was able to use illusions on Bonnie, Shane, Rudy Hopkins and Klaus. These illusions are convincing enough to actually make an Original Hybrid like Klaus believe that he's on the verge of death after Silas made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back with the indestructible White Oak Stake; and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with Caroline was Klaus able to break himself free from it. His ability to cause illusions also allows him a form of shape-shifting, since he can cause beings to believe that they are seeing him in the form of another. He can project his illusions at any place or time. Originally, he needed the blood of beings in order to do this, but after gaining his strength back, this no longer seems to be required. *'Healing Factor:' Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Invulnerability': Vampires are immune to all regular human illnesses and toxins. Silas is the only known Vampire that is immune to the Hunter's Curse and Day Light. Weaknesses *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on him he will lose his immortality. *'Desiccation' - Without blood he will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. *'Magic - '''Silas is presumably vulnerable to witchcraft. Relationships Qetsiyah Not much is known about their relationship but according to Atticus Shane they were once friends. Shane says when Silas was searching for a way to become immortal he got help from his friend Qetsiyah. Apparently Qetsiyah loved him but when she found out that he wanted to turn someone else immortal she killed his lover and buried him alive on The Island with The Cure hoping he will take it. Silas refused to give her the satisfaction so he remained immortal and trapped for 2,000 years. Silas' Lover Not much is known about their relationship but his feelings for her is what inspired him to become immortal. Her death is also what's currently motivating him to lose his immortality so he could join her in the after life just as soon as he destroys the Other Side. Atticus Shane When Atticus Shane came to the island in 2009 to attempt to see his wife again. When Shane cut himself to test the magic he saw his wife Caitlin again but it was actually Silas. Silas told him that if he help free him then he can see his wife and son again. This motivated Shane to do the things he has done believing that it was the right thing. When Silas was freed he quickly saved Bonnie but left Shane to die on the island. Bonnie Bennett The relationship between Silas and Bonnie Bennett started after the group managed to get to the cure and Silas gets free after feeding on Jeremy. Appearances 'Season 4' *Into The Wild'' (as Caitlin Shane) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (appears as a fossilized body, also as Caitlin Shane and Sheila Bennett) *''Stand By Me '' (as Atticus Shane) *''Because the Night'' (as Atticus Shane) *''American Gothic'' (cameo, as Caroline Forbes) *''4x23'' (real face will be revealed) https://twitter.com/KSiteTV/status/318153913557733377 Name Silas is the short form of the roman name Silvanus. It was not used as an English name until after the Protestant Reformation. Silvanus is a roman name derived from the Latin word silva meaning "wood, forest". *Silvanus was the Roman god of forests. This name also appears in the New Testament belonging to one of Saint Paul's companions, also called Silas. Quotes Season Four : (To Bonnie) "We got to get you home if you're gonna help Silas raise the dead. Well, Silas can't do magic. He was a witch, but after he became immortal, that ended. He can be a witch or a vampire, but never both. That's why I've been teaching you Expression, so you can do his work for him. Using the power of 3 massacres. Each massacre of 12 marks the earth with power, and you can use Expression to tap into that power. I've had 24 people killed-- 12 humans at the Young farm, 12 hybrids. You and I are gonna complete the triangle. Look, there needs to be another massacre, but it's okay. They're gonna come back. It's worth it. Won't you, if it meant you could see Jeremy again, your grams, everybody you or your friends have ever lost? I think you would". : -- Stand By Me : (To Bonnie) "When Silas was buried by the witch Qetsiyah, she left him with the cure and two choices-- stay immortal and rot or take the cure and eventually die in there of old age. Because, you see, Qetsiyah had already one-upped him. She knew that he wanted to die so that he could find peace, be reunited with his one true love. So she created the Other Side as a purgatory for all supernatural beings, ensuring that if he died, he'd end up there forever. That's where you come in. Because you, as Qetsiyah's descendant, can make the Other Side go away. You can. Yes, you can. All the witches, your ancestors who've been persecuted throughout time, your grams, Jeremy, they'll all be back. You can do this. You will do this". : -- Stand By Me : (To Bonnie) "Did you tell them? Oh, they're just scared. They're afraid to believe. They were a necessary sacrifice, for the greater good. They've passed on. They've found peace. That's all anyone wants. That's all Silas wants. We'll do this together, you and I. We are the beginning". : -- Stand By Me ---- : Silas: "Okay, come on. Take a deep breath. (Inhales) And five, four..." : Bonnie: "I can't do this." : Silas: "Bonnie, relax okay. Trust me." : Bonnie: "How can I trust you if you can't show me your real face? Don't you think it's a little creepy that you're appearing as my dead Professor?" '' : Silas: ''"I told you that I'm Silas. I told you Shane died on the Island. I'm trying to earn your trust." : (Pause) : Silas: "Alright, look. You invited me into your home. Right? Why? Why'd you lie to your friends and tell them everything is fine? Why'd you convince your dad that you needed Professor Shane's help to control your magic? What am I doing here?" : Bonnie: "Your in my head. Your making me see things and, and do things..." '' : ''(She gets off the couch and starts walking away but Silas stops her) : Silas: "Hey, now see look I'm strong. But your a Witch. Now I can't force you to do anything that you already want to do. You care about Jeremy, right?" : Bonnie: "I do." : Silas: "Yeah, you're with him, and you promised to protect him. But you failed, and now in order to bring him back..." : Bonnie: "I need to get rid of the Other Side." '' : Silas: ''"You are descended from Qetsiyah. One of the most powerful Witches of all time and only you can complete the triangle, and cast the spell." : Bonnie: "Completing the triangle means killing twelve people." : Silas: "Twelve people you can bring back." : (Pause) : Silas: "Bonnie, you can do this. For Jeremy." : - Because the Night ---- : Bonnie: "You want me to kill Witches?" : Silas: "We've been over this. It's temporary, they'll come back." : Bonnie: "What if I'm not strong enough?" : Silas: "You are strong enough. Look, it won't be easy. Once they realize how strong you are they'll channel each other one by one using spirit magic, till they can strip you of Expression. You have to endure them until all twelve are linked, as one." : (Rudy Hopkins enters the house) : Silas: "Listen, your dad's here. We have to convince him." : (Silas gets up and Rudy enters) : Rudy: "Hey, how was the session?" : Silas: (Sighs) "To be honest, not that great. Her meditation isn't really working. Her magic's too strong." : Rudy: "You told me you could help her." : Bonnie: "Dad, it's...it's not his fault." : Rudy: "Not his fault, he taught you this magic and now he can't control it." : Silas: "Listen, we have an idea." : Rudy: "I'm done listening to your ideas, I want you to get out of my house." : Bonnie: "'''Dad'!"'' : Silas: "We've just called on the spirits!" : Rudy: "I want you '''out' of my house!"'' : Bonnie: "'''Wait'!"'' : (Bonnie's magic goes out of control, causing the living room windows to smash) : Rudy: "What the '''hell' is happening to her?"'' : Silas: "'''This' happened to my wife. Expression consumed her, she had no control."'' : Bonnie: (To Rudy) "I need you to call mom. We need Witches...Alot of them." : - Because the Night ---- : Klaus: " I'm sorry mate, don't have it." : Silas: "But you know who does. And the last thing that you want is for that Cure to be used on you, so you bring it to me, and it won't be. You'll get to live." : Klaus: (Snickering) "Yeah, with all of my dead supernatural enemies from the Other Side." : Silas: (Scoffs) : Klaus: "You know, you don't scare me Silas, or Shane, or whoever you are." : Silas: "I think I know what does." (Pulls out White Oak Stake) : Klaus: "Now where did you get that?" : Silas: (chuckles) " Well, let's just say your sister's mind is a little easier to read than yours." (pauses) "So, care to reconsider my offer?" : (Klaus runs at Silas, who dissappears. He is than jumped from behind and Silas stabs him with the stake in the back) : Silas: "I missed by an inch, but don't worry. I'm not trying to kill you, not just yet." : (Silas breaks the tip off the stake which remains in Klaus's back) : Silas: "Just a little something to remember me by." : (After patting Klaus's shoulder Silas get's up and walks away) : Silas: "I'll be in touch!" : - Because the Night '' ---- :(Klaus is in his house's living room, still struggling to get the White Oak Stake out of his back. He even goes to the lengths of attempting to dislocate his arm so he can reach for it. He continues to grunt and groan as Silas, now taking the form of Caroline Forbes, walks in)'' :Silas: "Klaus, we need to talk." (stops and pretends to act surprised) What happened to you?" :Klaus: (studders) "Silas. He attacked me." '' :(Silas walks over to him)'' :Klaus: "He stabbed me with the White Oak Stake. A piece of it, is still inside me." (Klaus trips but stops his fall by leaning on a grand piano) :Silas: "Klaus, that could kill you." :Klaus: (laughs) "Well, I certainly feel like I'm dying." :(Silas holds Klaus's face in his hands) :Silas: "As much as I'd love to watch you die you still haven't found me that Cure." :Klaus: (screams) "SILAS!" (Klaus pushes Silas off and trips again and falls against a painting display and then to the floor. Silas slowly walks away from him) :Silas: "That's right." (turns around) "Last night I looked like Shane. Today I look like Caroline, and tomorrow, who knows." :Klaus: "Show me your real face." :Silas: "Now why would I do that when I could look like whoever I want you to see?" (Silas walks towards Klaus) "Resist me all you want, Klaus. But until you bring me the Cure, I will bring you nothing but misery." (Silas speeds out of the room with high speed, leaving Klaus looking terrified) :- American Gothic Trivia *According to what Shane says, Silas can be considered to be the oldest character in the series, and Silas will raise the dead and bring back every lost soul who died on his behalf. *There is no mention of the origins of Silas or Qetsiyah, but one can assume that they were born in the Old World. *The Hunter's Mark is related to Silas. **Silas is present in the Hunter's Mark. The image before the five swords at the end of the mark, a creature appears (demon/vampire) between rocks and roots. *It is the fourth character that has a chapter named after them. **First one was the Vicki's chapter in the first season. **Second one was the Katherine's chapter in the second season. **Third was Rose 's episode, also in second season. *For a time it was thought that Silas' headstone is one of the keys required to free him. **This is later deemed false as Shane gave the headstone to the witch that helped him as a trade. **It must be important for some other reason, because Katherine stole it with the cure. *According to Rebekah, Silas is a fairy tale character to scare children if they do not want to obey their parents. **This refers to the Boogeyman, an ancient evil being, which has no specific physical form, and often causes great terror among children. Sometimes, Boogeyman can be classified as a serial killer, or the devil itself. *Silas, his unnamed lover and Qetsiyah are the oldest characters in the TV Series so far. **Unlike in TV Series, in the novels there are a lot of characters over 2000 years old. ***The Old Ones (between 6500 and 4700 years old) ***The Original Pack (they are not immortal, but they have had descendants over 2000 years) ***The Celestial Court (unknown but more than 2000 years old) ***The Phantoms (unknown but more than 2000 years old) *Silas has had his own cult over the centuries that worshiped him therefore hinting that his power must have been incredible, as cults are normally reserved for gods or other higher beings. *Silas' first kill in the series was Jeremy Gilbert. *Silas' face is covered by what is presumably an iron mask which could be a reference to the 1998 film where King Louis XIV of France twin brother is forced to wear a iron mask to conceal his resemblance to the king. *He has been desiccated longer than anyone in the series; in fact dessicated for longer than the existence of the Originals. *Silas seems to possess abilities that other vampires including The Originals don't have. *The mask that covered Silas' face seems to have changed in design between Down the Rabbit Hole and Stand By Me. In it's first appearance it had a long rectangular shape running down from the middle of the mask's forehead to the nose. However when Rebekah looks at it in the next episode that feature is gone. This may be because of a second part to the mask such as the back, and the missing piece connects the two. *At some point we will meet the real Silas. http://tvline.com/2013/02/26/greys-anatomy-season-9-glee-quinntana-spoilers-ask-ausiello/ *It appears as if Silas can walk in the day. If that is the case he would be the only vampire who can do that, possibly because he did not drew power from the sun while performing his version of the immortality spell like Esther did. *Although he killed Jeremy (a member of The Five'') ''he seems to be unaffected by the Hunter's Curse. *Silas is the main antagonist of season four, similar to Esther in season three. *Silas has similar powers to the Kitsune from the novels. Both are able to create illusions and both can read minds. **He also has seems to have similar powers like Smoke Monster from LOST. *Silas is similar to Finn, as both are vampires created by the immortality spell, both are deeply in love with their respective lovers, and both have a death wish so strong, they are willing to take many other beings with them. *He is the first character to take a shape of somebody with different sex than him, although using illusions. *Silas´s real face will be seen in the Season Finale. https://twitter.com/KSiteTV/status/318153913557733377 *He has been portrayed by more actors than any other character. Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x14(Katherine Kills Jeremy+Silas Awakes) Bonnie Bennett 4x15 Scenes Part 6 Final.-0 TVD 4X17 Silas and Bonnie "How can I trust you when you wont show me your real face?" TVD Season 4 Ep.17 - Silas Stakes Klaus "Just A Little Something To Remember Me By" Pictures Silas-in-tomb.PNG Silas-Awakened .PNG Silas-Awakened_(1).png Silas-Awakened_(2).png Immortality past (1).png Immortality past (2).png Immortality past (3).png Immortality past (4).png Immortality past (5).png 4x06-history.png VD406b_0042r.jpg-3be0f0d8-t3.jpeg Silas arm.png|Silas arm silas chokes jeremy.png|Silas grabs Jeremy's neck and snaps it Silas-Shane.png|Silas looks like Atticus Silasmask.png|Silas's mask klaus1.jpg|Silas stabbing Klaus with the white oak stake Silas 4x17 Because the Night.jpg|Silas meeting with Klaus Because_the_Night-White_Oak_Stake.png|Silas Using the White Oak Stake on Klaus Résumé-de-l’épisode-17-saison-4 -Because-the-Night-SIlas-Shane-Klaus.png|Silas stabs Klaus vlcsnap-2013-03-22-16h29m04s205.jpg|Silas and Klaus meet Résumé-de-l’épisode-17-saison-4 -Because-the-Night-Bonnie-Silas-Shane.png|Silas, Bonnie, and Rudy f15451468c897da31695e520b3f4b180_thumb.jpg|Silas snaps Jeremy's neck tumblr_inline_mk3ktuHTyE1qz4rgp.gif|Silas and Klaus Unknown Being.png|Silas on the hunters mark silas-bonnie.jpg|Silas and Bonnie 8242_491981027516099_1509366887_n.jpg Staked 0.jpg|Silas stabbing Klaus 747904258.jpg|Silas posing as Caroline, talking to Klaus References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles